I Knew You Were Trouble
by nightfallsupernova
Summary: Set after Season 2. Katherine hangs around Mystic Falls after bringing the cure for Damon claiming to be bored but she knows its a lie. Damon wishes she would go away and die somewhere hating that she hurt him so much and acts like nothing happened. But one night he gets the answers from Katherine he has been wanting to know for a long time.


**A/N: This one shot fic is a crossover from a Katherine/Damon scene from my Damon/Caroline story Darkest before Dawn. If any of my D/C readers have read my stories and are reading this one you will notice scenes and bits from my other D/C stories but mainly from the one i have mentioned at the start. **

**This story is set sometime time after Season 2 and is totally insipired by Taylor Swift's I Knew You Were Trouble. The song reminds me of Damon/Katherine but more from Damon's point of view in that all she ever caused him was trouble. Enjoy.**

* * *

Damon sat in the grill drinking away his misery deciding he had enough, if Elena wanted Stefan then he could keep her, he was done with both doppelgangers once and for all.

He was sitting at the bar with a glass of bourbon wondering why the hell Katherine was still in the boarding house, he didn't want here and neither did Stefan but yet she was like a permanent fixture that had long outstayed her welcome.

Ever since Katherine came back into town she made it her mission to antagonize him over and over while still reminding him that she only came back for Stefan.

The more he had to look at her the more he hated her, he hated that he wasted a century and a half obsessed with getting her out of the tomb and she just laughed at him telling him she never wanted him to get her out of the tomb.

He didn't know who he hated more, her or himself for wasting all those decades on finding a way to get her out of the tomb when she obviously didn't care. And the even bigger kick in the teeth for him was she told him it was only Stefan that was meant to turn, not him.

When she told him that she knew the dagger to kill Elijah would kill him in the process he knew then she didn't care about him at all and she confirmed it when she told him she made a deal with John Gilbert to get the dagger.

She also told him part of that deal was only one of them could live and she chose Stefan. He hated that he meant nothing to her at all when all he ever done was love her unconditionally, he even went hunting with her when he was human but obviously that meant nothing to her.

He sighed before ordering a bottle of bourbon and telling the bartender to leave the bottle and paid for it before finishing off his drink. He refilled his glass thinking about the time Katherine took him hunting with her in 1864 when he lay down on the road and she stopped a horse and carriage and killed the two men who were on the carriage.

**(Flashback)**

They had ran through the woods that night with him chasing after her and when they got to the road she told him she would show him how to hunt and she did and when it was over he was a little freaked out he just helped her murder two people.

But he didn't care because he was selfish and he wanted her too much and it was in that moment he decided he wanted turn for her.

That night he was never so nervous in his life and it showed as he had an nervous expression silently looking around him processing what he just witnessed knowing if he turned for her then that is what his eternity would consist of, him feeding off humans to survive.

He knew any sane person would run for the hills but he found he didn't want to run and he was surprised when she gave him the option of not turning tilted her head seeing a change in his expression softly asking "_are you sure you__'__re ready for this" _curiously hoping she wouldn't have to compel him to forget this night.

He slightly shook his head thinking it was his last chance to back out, but her wanted her more replying "_I__'__m ready, I want you to turn me__" _softly.

She internally sighed knowing it wasn't time yet replying "_in time, I want you to kiss me__" _softly.

His mind was racing watching the whole thing happen with wide disbelieving eyes at seeing her true nature and he felt drawn to it but he was shocked when she walked over to him with a blood stained chin.

He fumbled for the pocked in his jacket pulling out a tissue before attempting to wipe the blood off her chin but she grabbed his hands replying "_kiss me, you should get a taste__" _pulling herself closer to him.

He tried to pull back slightly hoping she would stop and as much as he wanted to kiss her, he just couldn't bring himself to do it, not with blood on her chin from two people she just killed.

He hesitated replying "_I__'__m sorry__" _with an uneasy expression.

She noticed him falter and sensed his unease replying "_don__'__t be, soon enough you wont be able to get enough__" _softly as she placed her hands on his shoulders.

He moved his hand to the side of her head rubbing his thumb softly against her cheek as a voice in his mind told him this was what he wanted, he wanted her and he completely accepted her and the way she was looking at him told him she wanted him too.

She was the only person to ever accept him and he was damned if he was going to lose her now as he looked at her intensively before crashing his lips on hers which she returned.

As much as he was thrown by Katherine admitting to wanting them both he hoped she would choose him and as far as he knew she had no intention of turning Stefan.

When they were in bed together the next morning she sat on top of him and he noticed the tiny red lines around her eyes and he thought she never looked more beautiful as he looked at her with an open expression.

He knew there and then he was definitely turning for her and would love her for eternity but he didn't know it would all go wrong. He knew Stefan wanted her too but he didn't let that stop him as Stefan was too cautious to chase after her that way she wanted to be chased.

Damon remembered the time he was playing football with Stefan and when she pleasantly interrupted their game she wasted no time in flirting with them before grabbing the ball off Damon and running across the garden.

Stefan hesitated and Damon knew it before telling him "_that is a girl that wants to be chased" _before running after her thinking he had no problem in chasing after her, he would chase her forever.

But he didn't know that Stefan would ruin it all by talking to their father and because of that it ended up with Katherine being carted off to the tomb after drinking from Stefan who drank his water in his room that his father had spiked with vervain earlier that day.

He done everything he could to make sure she was freed from the tomb, but it was too late, their father found him and Stefan and shot them both on sight and the rest was history.

* * *

**(Present Day)**

He shook himself out of his thoughts tossing back the rest of his drink thinking he was an idiot that night, if he had of known what she was really like he would have told her to go away.

But he knew she probably would have compelled him like she compelled Stefan to want her as he refilled the glass wondering was she always such a bitch and was everything he had with her just a big lie.

In the present day when she came back the night of the founders day event he thought it was his second chance to start over with her.

He remembered going home that night and got himself a glass of bourbon and then he sensed her so she turned around seeing she was there in his living area sitting one of the chairs like she owned the place.

(**Flashback)**

He ignored her deciding to leave the room as it hurt too much to look at her as she spoke "_can we talk" _softly.

He really wasn't in the mood to deal with her right now but something in her voice whispered in his mind that he might just get the answers he was looking for, the question was would he like the answer.

He slowly turned to face her replying "_very briefly" _dismissively.

She looked at him replying "_I wanted to say goodbye" _softly.

He looked at her before turning fully to face her and walked over to her replying "_why is that" _icily.

She thought about it replying "_I know when I'm not wanted" _softly before pouting.

He glared at her replying "_don't pout, its not attractive on a woman your age" _in a snaky tone.

She slightly laughed replying "_ouch" _slightly raising her eyebrow.

He tossed back the drink in the glass in one go before putting it down on the table and turning to leave the room but was stopped in his track when she appeared in front of him.

She looked at him telling him "_so we end it like this" _curiously.

He glared at her retorting "_why don't I kill you instead" _icily.

He slightly furrowed his eyebrows adding "_what are you doing here" _disdainfully.

She replied "_nostalgia, curiosity, etcetera" _evasively.

He picked up on her evasiveness replying "_I'm better at the enigmatic one liners Katherine, what are you up to" _in a suspicious tone.

She replied "_trust me Damon, when I'm up to something you will know it, so come on, kiss me to kill me" _firmly as she moved closer to him.

He silently look at her remembering that night she took him hunting with her and he knew she was different, he knew then she was not the person he knew back in 1864, he knew this was the real Katherine and the person she was back in 1864 was a lie.

She broke him from his thoughts when she leaned into him adding "_we both know you're only capable of one" _seductively before trying to kiss him.

He pushed her away stepping back and turning away from her wondering what her game was but she was in front of him again and pushed him back so he landed on the ground and she was on top of him running her hand down his chest before whispering into his ear "_my sweet, innocent Damon" _trailing her hand along his arm.

He thought that was lie because he was no longer the person he was in 1864 and it was because of her, all because she had to hurt him by letting him think she was in the tomb all along.

He pushed her off him and flipped their positions so he was now on top of her gripping her by the throat with his hand.

He tightened his grip noticing her expression changed and he wondered was she getting off on it but the way she was looking at him was enough to make him forget everything and take her back.

He didn't care about it anymore deciding to crash his lips on her which she returned and before he knew it they were standing against the wall and she had her hand on his throat before ripping his shirt open and running her hands over his chest.

He realized he missed her more then he thought he did getting caught up in having her before he stopped telling her "_wait, brief pause" _softly.

She pushed him off her and he stepped backwards seeing the impatient expression her face but he needed to know and he knew he probably wouldn't like what she was going to say.

He swallowed a lump in his throat before asking "_I have a question, answer it and expect fireworks, rockets red glare, answer it right and I will forget the last hundred and forty five years missing you, I'll forget it, how much I loved you, I'll forget everything and we can start over" _softly.

He slowly moved towards her adding "_this can be our defining moment, we have time, that's the beauty of eternity" _not hiding how much he wanted her in his tone.

She looked at him with a surprised expression wondering how he could spend this length of time loving her, wanting her and trying to get her out of a tomb she was never in.

She didn't think he would go this far, she didn't believe he loved her back then but seeing him now she knew it was all real for him and maybe on some level it was real for her, but she didn't think she deserved his love, not then and not now.

She was broken from her thoughts when he stepped in front of her putting his hand on her face asking "_I need the truth, just once" _not hiding the pain in his voice.

She didn't know why she felt like putting him out of his misery but she figured she at least owed him an explanation as Stefan got one but she knew by saying she would lose him forever.

She put her hand up replying "_stop" _stepping back out of his touch ignoring much she liked it and missed it.

He stroked her hair softly as she replied "_I already know the question and the answer" _before falling silent.

She watched his broken expression and she knew she couldn't lie to him, he was looking at her the way he used to look at her back in 1864 but she saw something different in his eyes and it was one full of hurt, pain and misery that she caused.

She decided to be honest replying "_I never loved you, it was always Stefan" _softly.

She looked at him hating the way his expression broke a little more and she was the cause of it but she knew she was right in being honest as she removed his hands from her face and walked away.

She didn't have it in her to play them both anymore and if she was honest he scared her, the fact he still loved her scared her to bits and she didn't want to allow herself to be loved because the only people she ever loved got killed by Klaus and it was the reason why she never let anyone love her, she didn't want them to end up dead.

She felt a tinge of regret as she walked away knowing what she told him was a lie, she knew she always loved Damon that bit more then she loved Stefan.

She walked out of the house hating herself for lying to him and being the cause of that expression and she knew she would never forget the look on his face when she told him it would always be Stefan.

She felt a wave of regret rip through her considering he was more then willing to give her another chance and forget her whole lie of never being the tomb. She knew he hated her now forever but she was just so scared of the way he intensely loved her but she knew she didn't survive for five hundred years by letting human emotions get in the way.

She knew that by letting people in they would most likely end up dead so she spent the last 500 years on the run, living in the shadows, watching her own back and learned to trust herself and her own instincts and it worked.

When she first turned she made the mistake of trusting a few people but they turned on her when they found out what she was or they were either in contact with Klaus so she killed them before they had the chance to report back to Klaus.

But in 1864 she met Damon and Stefan but she got distracted from her original plan to fake her own death, she her humanity in and there was nothing she could do to stop it as she fell for Stefan and fell even harder for Damon.

She knew he would have ran with her but she was afraid of Klaus's finding him and killing him to send her a message like he did by killing her family.

She had never planned to fall for either of them but it happened and it didn't help that Stefan treated her like she was an angel even though she knew she was far from it and she wasn't surprised he was afraid of her vampire side and that was why she compelled him not to be afraid of her, not that he would ever believe that.

She was so used to being hated that Damon changed everything for her, he was completely devoted to her and saw only her which shocked her, even more so when he accepted her vampire side and even went hunting with her much to her surprise and he swore to keep her secret with no compulsion on her part.

She didn't want Damon to turn because she didn't think he deserved a life on the run from Klaus but she didn't know he would have don't it for her because he loved her.

She remembered the plan was her main focus, it was all set to go down one night in 1864 and she spent one last time with Damon and then Stefan not knowing their father had used Stefan's love for her against her and Damon nearly ruined everything not knowing she had a guard compelled to not put her in the tomb.

She didn't count on the fact that Damon would try and save her and talk Stefan into helping him before they were both caught and shot by their father, Damon first and then Stefan leading them both to transition on her blood.

When she got to the tomb the compelled guard hid her body from the other men and let her escape into the night when the coast was clear and she left Mystic Falls.

It wasn't until a few years later she found out that Stefan was still alive and when she heard about his Ripper status she found she was repulsed by it as it wasn't the Stefan she knew from when he was human.

When she found out a few years later that Damon was looking for a way to get her out of the tomb she was shocked, she thought he would have just gotten over her but she also knew that no witch would ever be able to break the spell Emily placed but she didn't know how wrong she was about that.

It wasn't until 2009 she heard from her contact that he got the tomb open and she was livid that it happened but she was more angry at Emily who told her the spell she used to seal the tomb was unbreakable.

She knew she was screwed now because it meant Klaus knew she was still alive and it was all her hard work wasted for nothing.

* * *

**(****Present Day)**

Damon was broken from his reverie when the bartender told him they were closing for the night. He looked around seeing he was the only one in the place and most of the chairs were on the table so said his goodbyes and picked up the bottle before leaving the grill.

He got outside into the cool night air wondering where the hell could he go, he had nowhere to go so he decided to go back to the boarding house hoping to hell Katherine wasn't there, he'd rather be alone then face her, he was alone for the last hundred and forty five years, one more night alone wouldn't kill him.

When he got there he walked into the living area seeing she wasn't there hoping maybe she finally got the message that she wasn't wanted here and left after all he had been treating her horribly ever since she came back to Mystic Falls but she wasn't deterred.

He sat in one of the chairs in the living area drinking from the bottle in hand wondering why the hell Katherine was still in the boarding house, he didn't want here and neither did Stefan but yet she was like a permanent fixture that had long outstayed her welcome.

He knew he spoke too soon hearing footsteps enter the room and knowing who it was harshly spat ""_what do you want Katherine, is it your life__'__s mission to just antagonize me for eternity, anyway I thought it was Stefan you wanted, so why don't you go annoy him for a while" _icily.

Katherine picked up on his mood deciding to have a little fun in winding him up replying "_but he is no fun, you are so easy to annoy" _sarcastically.

She added "_where have you been all night, I missed you" _curiously.

He tossed back a drink thinking she cant of missed him that much if she knew he was looking for a way to get her out of the tomb and didn't come looking for him.

She silent watched him noticing him roll his eyes wondering why he always let her get to him so much and he was always so easy to wind up too which never failed to amuse her.

Katherine walked over and sat down in one of the chairs as he spat back "_why are you even here" _disdainfully.

She thought about it knowing the real reason why she was here and she knew it was because she was fed up of being alone as she thought of Damon telling her to enjoy eternity alone.

That thought scared her as eternity was a fucking long time and the last 500 years on the run alone was long enough and she also didn't want to end up like Klaus who was also alone for a thousand years.

Katherine lightly quipped "_I told you Damon, I want you__" _looking at him mischievously to which he glared at her as she added "_calm down just joking__" _rolling her eyes.

Damon was surprised she was even here as she clearly made it clear to him he wanted Stefan and couldn't stop himself from asking "_you know, its not like your wanted here__" _bitterly as she pickled up on the tone in his voice telling her he didn't want her here.

Katherine silently looked at him feeling a tinge of regret at the way she treated him, she knew he didn't want her here and it hurt but then she only had herself to blame.

He gave her a second chance and she threw it in his face telling him it was always Stefan but she regretted ever saying that and she knew the real reason why she rejected him when she came back.

She remembered the night when Damon was willing to give her a second chance so she hurt him like he hurt her by ruining her chance at freedom by telling him he wasn't meant to turn and that only Stefan was meant to turn.

She hated saying it because it wasn't true, she just wanted to hurt him but the look in his eyes that night told her she did more then that, she completely shattered him and she hated herself for it not that she would ever tell him that or even admit it to herself.

She done to him what Klaus done to her all those years ago in 1492 and she would never forgive herself for it so she kept up the pretence of what he thought she was, which was a cold hearted, selfish, manipulative bitch.

Katherine was broken from her reverie as she expected this reaction from but she knew deep down she did care about him and she was going to make him see it as she replied "_even though I knew you were looking for me over the last 145 years the reason I never came to you was because I was trying to protect you from Klaus__" _not hiding the sincerity in her voice.

Damon was surprised and looked at her curiously as she added "_I did what I had to do to survive and I didn't want you to be on the run for eternity from Klaus because of me, I loved you too much to do that to you__" _genuinely as she looked at him with no sarcastic expression.

He scoffed in disbelief replying "_your not capable of love and we both know you loving me is a lie" _bitterly.

Katherine ignored it watching Damon drink from the bottle so she quipped "_pour one for me__" _in a light tone.

Damon coldly smirked retorting "_you__'__re the unwanted house guest, get it yourself__" _nonchalantly as he stared at the fire.

Katherine chuckled replying "_what__'__s with the attitude__" _shaking her head.

She got up to get herself a drink as he retorted "_you bring it out in me__" _rolling his eyes.

She sat back down replying "_you know, you didn't have to come back__" _before taking a drink from the glass.

There was a tense silence as he glared at her softly replying "_which time__" _hiding just how bitter he was over it.

Katherine picked up on what he was getting at replying "_I never asked you to spend all that time trying to get me out of the tomb__" _as she looked at him.

He coldly smirked retorting "_see that__'__s just it Katherine, some things don__'__t require to be asked, I wanted to because I thought you were in the tomb but really I should have just left you there to rot just like you deserve even though you were never really there in the first place__" _angrily.

Katherine nonchalantly replied "_I was on the run from Klaus, I had to fake my own death to get him off my back__" _firmly really not seeing what she did wrong.

He retorted "_so why the hell did you come back after I got the tomb open__" _furiously.

She replied "_because word got to Klaus about what you were trying to do so I had to stop it and then when I saw Elena I figured it was my chance at never having to run for the rest of eternity__" _firmly.

He darkly chuckled "_typical, always look out for yourself__" _rolling his eyes.

He glared at her adding "_and did you not think to fill me in on all of this, oh like a century ago__" _sarcastically.

She remained silent figuring he should know the truth not that he would believe her anyway as she replied "_I didn't think you would succeed in getting the tomb open because Emily made the spell really powerful, she told me no one would be able to break it, but she was wrong__" _softly.

It was Damon's turn to laugh replying "_you made sure of it by leaving her out to dry with the council back in 1864 where they killed her for being a witch__" _glaring at her.

She shrugged her shoulder quipping "_I like my loose ends tied up__" _in a light tone.

He shook his head retorting "_and there it is, the bitch I always knew you were, but you didn't know I made a deal with Emily after I turned to protect her lineage if she told me how to get you out of the tomb__" _icily before smirking at her with a cool expression.

Katherine shook her head in disbelief muttering "_witches, no wonder I don__'__t trust them__" _more to herself.

Damon took a drink from the bottle in his hand before replying "_you and me both__" _knowingly.

He further added "_but then even she knew you were a selfish bitch, wish she would have told me you weren't in the tomb in the first place, would have saved me a whole world of trouble, I could have enjoyed the last century and half more then I already did and I wouldn't have wasted it all on a manipulative slut like you__" _nonchalantly.

He kept drinking from the bottle of bourbon hating that he was revealing so much but it just felt so good to rant at her for a while as she was the cause of all his misery since the day he turned into a vampire.

She looked at him wondering why the hell he wasn't getting it, she was on the run for four hundred years before she met him, she was only doing what she needed to do to survive, she wasn't expecting him and Stefan to try and rescue her and end up getting killed in the process.

He glared at her adding "_you know I would have fucking helped you if you had of told me all that but no you couldn't do that, could you, its not like you would have had to fucking ask me, I would have helped you anyway__" _angrily with an expression to match.

Katherine remained silent wondering why she felt the need to explain her actions to him but after seeing what he done for Elena she knew he was right and he deserved an explanation considering she gave Stefan one when she first came back to town.

She instantly regretted not giving him the chance all those years ago but she pushed it away continuing "_I couldn't risk that, Klaus would have killed you to get to me, he killed my family because I killed myself and turned into a vampire back in 1492__" _softly knowing her chance with him was well and truly blown.

Damon scoffed retorting "_not the fucking point, your just a selfish bitch under it all although I have to say the only thing that sets you apart from Elena in that you admit to being a bitch but Elena wont__" _disdainfully.

He tossed back a drink from the bottle as Katherine brushed off his words replying "_get over it Damon, you sound like a broken record__" _rolling her eyes.

Damon felt the anger boil in his veins replying "_oh I__'__m over it__" _nonchalantly knowing the way she treated him was no different to how everyone else treated him.

There was a tense silence before Katherine sighed replying "_I did love you back then Damon__" _sincerely.

Damon didn't miss it in her voice but he didn't believe it for a second replying "_but that wasn't enough for you, was it, but let me guess, I just wasn't Stefan__" _sarcastically rolling his eyes waiting for her to add the knockout punch line of it will always be Stefan but it never happened.

Katherine wondered when he became so cynical and sarcastic but she realized that she probably played a part in it and she didn't know what she was saying this but she said it anyway "_humanity __is a __vampire__'__s__ greatest weakness, no matter how easy it is to turn it off, it tries __seeping__ its way back in __and sometimes__ I let it, __just like back in 1864__" _somberly with an expression to match.

Damon looked at her silently for any trace of insincerity and found none but he wasn't fooled for a second replying "_funny way of showing it__" _with a cruel smirk in her direction.

Katherine shook her head in disbelief replying "_I meant what I said__" _firmly.

Damon rolled his eyes replying "_sure you did__" _sarcastically.

He tossed back a drink thinking she much think he is still a gullible idiot like he was back in 1864 adding "_do you really think I would believe your lies the second time around, come on be serious__" _mockingly.

Katherine glared at him as he added "_the only person you care about is yourself Katherine, you made sure we all knew that when you decided to hand Elena over to Klaus to save your own ass, anyone else would have just let the other person know what was happening but not you, because you__'__re a selfish bitch__" _harshly.

Katherine looked at him silently and for the first time she got a glimpse of just how much she actually hurt him and she hid her surprise replying "_I wasn't going to tell you this but I did what I did to protect you both__" _not sure why she said it.

Damon tossed back a drink replying "_whatever Katherine, next you will be say you checked in on me over the years to which we both know is bullshit because you only ever wanted Stefan, if I had known that all those years ago then I never would have turned__" _bitterly as he glared at her with a cold expression.

Katherine internally flinched much to her own surprise at his words as a voice whispered in her mind he really did hate her and it was all her fault but he just didn't understand why she had run away from him.

The tension in the room was like a choking breeze as she took a drink from her glass before replying "_I never meant to hurt you Damon, I really didn't think you would do what you did and look for a way to get me out of the tomb for all those years__" _softly.

Damon rolled his eyes muttering "_well that was stupid of me but don__'__t worry it wont happen again__" _in bitter sarcasm.

Katherine curiously asked "_why you and not Stefan that looked for me__" _in a soft tone wondering why he would go to that extreme for her.

Damon looked over at her snapping "_because I fucking loved you and you threw it in my face, Stefan was off being a ripper and told me years later you compelled his love, but for me it was real, you didn't compel me for anything__" _angrily.

Katherine slightly shook her head replying "_I only compelled him not to be afraid, he wanted to tell your father, I couldn't allow that to happen, he would have killed you both and he did because you associated with me and it was Stefan that told him about me in the first place and I never forced you to turn__" _as she looked at him.

Damon remained silent knowing she had him on that one replying "_it was Stefan that guilt tripped me into it saying he couldn't live without me so you don__'__t get all the credit for me turning__" _defensively.

A silence fell as he looked away from her towards the fire and she looked at him curiously wondering why she was about to say it but it was out before she could stop herself "_I knew that you loved me and it scared me, that__'__s why I ran and why I didn't want you to turn, I didn't want you to have to spend eternity on the run from Klaus because of me__" _genuinely.

He looked over at her with a quizzical expression wondering was she being for real or was it an act, he was undecided replying "_that was my choice to make, you know I would have willingly ran with you__" _softly.

She softly smiled hiding her shock that he would have done that for her but she had to keep up the pretence replying "_I know and it scared me__" _not adding that no one had ever looked at her the way he looked at her in 1864 but all she saw now from him was hatred.

She softly added "_but that__'__s not living Damon, I was born into a time where it was kill or be killed, you did what you had to do to survive and its all I__'__ve ever known, after Klaus killed my family to send a message I swore never to get attached to anyone because I knew he would kill them, I was trying to protect you both and that was why you were never meant to turn__" _softly.

He rolled his eyes replying "_bit late for that__" _sarcastically.

Katherine shook her head in disbelief knowing she wasn't getting anywhere with him as she added "_I__'__m sorry for hurting you Damon, if you believe anything I say then believe that__" _in a genuine tone with an expression to match.

He looked at her silently before dismissively replying "_whatever Katherine, go feed your lies to someone who is stupid enough to believe them__" _not buying her apology for half a second before getting up and leaving the room.

She replied "_I'm not lying and you know it" _firmly, knowing he would hear her.

She heard him retort "_go fall on a stake Katherine, no one will miss you" _scornfully before slamming his bedroom door shut.

* * *

He didn't get what game she was trying to play and knew he was an even bigger idiot for letting her get to him the way he did but he just hated that she thought she could just play with his feelings the way she did.

It didn't help either that he realized his whole Elena fixation was because he was still in love with Katherine and he also knew feelings didn't just disappear over night especially not when you had those feelings for a hundred and forty five years. He knew deep down underneath that resentment he had for her letting him think she was in the tomb and declaring her love for Stefan as the only reason for coming back, he still had lingering feelings for her.

He knew he still felt something because of his stupid transference onto Elena and he found that since Katherine came back he never once thought about Elena.

Once again Katherine had consumed all of his thoughts since she came back and it was the same in 1864 only this time he was no longer the innocent Damon she knew back then.

He lay down in the middle of his bed with the bottle beside him and drank from it feeling even more confused because he thought he was over her or at least he was trying to get over her but her presence wasn't helping.

He didn't get why she thought he wouldn't try and get her out of a tomb he didn't know she was never in but he thought that what they had in 1864 was real. But it looked like it only came from one side and that was him, it was only him that had real feelings for her and she was just using him for her own entertainment.

He thought he meant something to her since she didn't compel him like she did with Stefan, she let him into her world of secret vampire meetings and hunting humans.

He even helped her too and he knew Stefan never would have accepted her the way he did but she threw it in his face.

She meant everything to him and she knew it and used it to her advantage and he hated that he was the one that got hurt even though he accepted her and loved her like she was the only girl in the world but she still threw it back in his face like it meant nothing to her and he hated how much it still hurt him.

He knew the thing that attracted him to her was that she acted like there was no rules in life even though in 1864 it was a society full of rules and expectations and she broke every single one of them with not a care in the world.

He loved the way she always said 'no rules' and it also became a mantra for him when he turned into a vampire. It was her alone that got him through the last century and a half every time he felt alone, hurt, betrayed, abandoned and stepped on like a piece of trash in the bottom of a dumpster.

It was the thought of seeing her again that kept him going in his mission to get her out of the tomb, he needed her, needed her acceptance and love, wanted her, craved her, craved her blood, her touch, her desire for him and the hunger to have her in every way once again consumed him in a burning desire to get her out of the tomb.

When he finally did get the tomb open all those lonely nights missing her was about to be over but when he got into the tomb and saw she wasn't there, his whole world came crashing down around him.

He felt like the ground beneath him opened into a big black hole into which he fell and couldn't seem to stop falling like a stone in water. Everything he had been living for a was lie, his whole existence as a vampire had been for nothing, she was the only reason he had turned.

When he found out she was never in the tomb he felt like he was just doomed to never be happy but then when she came back and professed her love and how it would always be Stefan he knew there and then she was just using him for her own entertainment in 1864.

* * *

He was broken from his thoughts hearing his bedroom door open so he opened his eyes and looked up to see Katherine leaning against the door frame with a raised eyebrow before she pushed herself off the frame and started walking towards the bed knowing she was going to make him see that she did love him.

He rolled his eyes at her inability to take a hint that he wanted nothing to do with her anymore as he sat up and took long drink from the bottle feeling himself sober up too quickly.

She looked at him telling him "_you didn't think you could say all that and get away that easily, did you" _in a humored tone.

He glared at her retorting "_not exactly the result I was hoping for" _disdainfully with an icy smirk.

Katherine chuckled sitting the edge of the bed replying "_you loved me once, you can love me again" _slightly shrugging her shoulder.

He knew from her expression that she was playing him again so he replied "_and where does Stefan fit into all this"_ curiously.

Katherine's expression changed from amused to blank in a split second and he noticed it adding "_yeah I thought so, your so transparent, five hundred years on the run and your cold, hard act is starting to slip, I think your losing your edge since we all see you for what you really are now" _mockingly.

Katherine glared at him to which he slightly laughed but she regained her composure replying "_I did love you and Stefan too, anyway, like i said, humanity is a vampire's greatest weakness, it always fights its way in and sometimes I let it" _firmly.

Damon glared her before rolling his eyes replying "_you have no humanity, you never did, your not capable of love" _icily.

Katherine internally flinched but hid it replying "_whatever Damon, just get over it" _icily.

Damon wasn't in the mood for playing whatever game she was trying to play so he got off the bed taking the bottle of bourbon with him and walked out of the room deciding to go back into the living area.

* * *

Damon walked into the living are seeing Stefan sitting one of the chairs with a glass of bourbon so he sat down in the chair across from Stefan.

Stefan saw Damon's tense expression quipping "_Katherine annoying you again" _curiously.

Damon looked at him replying "_well its what she does best" _disdainfully.

Stefan replied "_I think she wants you back" _in an amused tone with a smirk to match.

Damon scoffed in disbelief looking at Stefan replying "_that ship has long sailed, she had her chance, I want nothing to do with her anymore" _tiredly rubbing his forehead with his hand knowing it was a lie.

Stefan was relieved at that but said nothing and he could see that Damon wanted answers as to why Katherine was hanging around.

He replied "_I think Katherine is only here to annoy Elena, and for the record I have no interest in going back there with her again__" _in a firm voice.

Damon remained silent before replying "_whatever you say Stefan__" _in a bored tone wishing they both would just go away.

Stefan slightly smirked replying "_if it makes you feel any better she was annoying me today when you weren't here" _before taking a drink from his glass.

Damon knew then that it wasn't just him she was going out of her way to annoy replying "_maybe we should stake the bitch in her sleep, its not like anyone will miss her and we would be doing Klaus a favor" _icily as he looked at Stefan with an amused expression knowing Katherine would hear it.

Stefan picked up on what Damon was trying to do as he looked at him replying "_or we could let Klaus know she is here in exchange for him not killing us" _nonchalantly.

Damon held back from laughing replying "_that's a better one, maybe he will let us watch while he tortures her" _curiously.

Stefan replied "_I'm sure he would if we gave him the right proposition" _nonchalantly shrugging his shoulder.

Damon replied "_it would be no more then what the bitch deserves" _icily.

Stefan replied "_ooh I thought of one, we could take her back and then hand her over to Klaus when she least expects it, it would be the ultimate betrayal" _in a light tone.

Damon smirked replying "_I like your thinking, she more or less done the same thing to us" _before taking a drink from the bottle.

Stefan also wished that Katherine would leave and he was sick of the sight of her too but he also didn't blame Damon for being so agitated considering he was the one the Katherine really hurt by letting him think she was in the tomb all along when she really wasn't in the tomb at all.

Stefan knew he got over Katherine over a century ago as after he turned he remembered Katherine compelling him to not be afraid of her so he knew then that he never loved her at all and that his feelings for her weren't real.

He also remembered Damon telling him that his feelings for Katherine were real and that she never compelled him to want her and he thought that had to have hurt a lot to find out she was free for all that time and never looked for him because she didn't care about him at all but he didn't say anything to Damon about it.

* * *

Before they knew it Katherine had walked into the room to quipping "_you know I heard every word of that" _icily.

Damon smirked at her retorting "_you were meant to" _icily.

Stefan interjected "_why are you still here Katherine, you have no reason to be" _firmly as he looked at her.

She looked at him intensively replying "_I want you back Stefan, have you not realized that yet" _teasingly.

Katherine knew she didn't want Stefan back but she just loved messing him and it was working too.

Damon rolled his eyes dramatically and she noticed so she slightly laughed adding "_something to say lover__" _in a teasing tone.

Stefan laughed as Damon glared at her replying "_fuck off Katherine before I stake you in your sleep__" _in a threatening tone.

Katherine wasn't deterred as she got herself a glass of bourbon and sat down teasingly replying "_so both my boys in the same room, just like 1864__" _with a playful smirk.

A tense silence fell and Katherine nearly laughed at the glares she was receiving and while she did love them both but not in the way she did in 1864, she was still going to have fun riling them both up and it was funny to watch because they were so easy to get going.

Katherine laughed again adding "_oh come on, I know you both don__'__t want me, you want Elena, though hell knows why because she is so boring__" _in a bored tone rolling her eyes hating that Damon now hated her.

They still glared at her so she added "_get over yourselves, I__'__m only here to annoy Elena__"_rolling her eyes. Stefan looked at Damon adding "_told you she was__" _in a knowing tone of voice.

Damon interjected "_well go annoy Elena at her house__" _as he glared at her.

Katherine took a drink from her glass before replying "_Elena is so boring, normally she is so easy to wind up but all she does now is sit there and brood, so I left__" _rolling her eyes.

She looked at Damon adding _"__but I like annoying you, its so fun and easy too_" in a teasing tone.

Damon snapped "_I like killing people but you don__'__t see me doing it all the time__"_in a cool tone and smirk to match.

Stefan rolled his eyes knowing this was going to get out of hand but said nothing as Katherine retorted "_don__'__t forget I brought you the cure__" _in a smug voice and expression.

Damon snarkily replied "_never asked you to, Stefan done all that on his own__" _harshly as he glared at her.

Katherine inwardly flinched but kept a cool expression before slightly laughing as she replied "_ouch__" _before rolling her eyes deciding to let it drop.

He was surprised when Stefan told her "_just quit it Katherine, for once" _icily.

Katherine chuckled replying "_you know I would take you both back, it can be like 1864 all over again" _seductively.

Stefan rolled his eyes replying "_I already told you, I don't want you, I hate you" _icily.

Katherine pouted before replying "_hate is the beginning of a love story, did I not tell you that already" _in a light tone.

She was met with silence so she added "_you know hate requires you to feel something for me, so I know you love me, you both do, I just have to make you see it again" _with a soft smirk as she looked at Damon.

Stefan glared at her replying "_we both don't want you here so why don't you just leave" _firmly.

Katherine chuckled replying "_your little Elena infatuation says differently Stefan, the only reason you are with her is because you are still in love with me, both of you are" _firmly.

She turned to Damon replying "_kiss me Damon" _seductively.

Stefan shook his head in disbelief as Damon smirked at her coolly replying "_I'd rather die of a werewolf bite" _disdainfully with an icy expression.

Katherine rolled her eyes replying "_you both need to get over it, I lied about not being in the tomb, so what, I did what I had to do to survive, you both would have done the same in my position" _firmly.

Stefan replied "_we would have helped you Katherine, you know that, you know we would have done anything for you but you chose to go it alone, you chose to lie to us the way you did" _icily.

Damon silently watched them feeling surprised at Stefan's defending him to Katherine as he continued "_you chose to hurt us and use us for your own games so you cant come back in here after a hundred and forty five years and think everything will be the same as it was in 1864" _firmly.

Damon interjected "_he has a point" _icily.

Stefan continued "_we aren't the same people we were back then when we were human and you were stupid to think that we wouldn't change and that we would still love you after we realized you never cared about us at all, we were just a game to you and that's it" _firmly.

Katherine remained silent knowing he had her on that one dismissively replying "_well you know, I always get what I want" _confidently.

Stefan shook his head in disbelief as Katherine looked at Damon adding "_I will have you back Damon, besides I like this new and improved you, I didn't love you back then because you were a bore but now, I have to say, when did you get so hot" _mockingly.

She paused before adding "_come on Damon, kiss me or kill me, we all know you're only capable of one" _softly.

She paused before adding "_and we both know you wont kill me, you had your chance before and you didn't take it" _confidently.

Damon silently looked at her replaying the last time she said that to him and he decided he had enough of her, he was done falling for her games so he got up and walked out of the room and went to his own room and locked the door behind him hoping she wouldn't be there tomorrow but he knew that idea was too good to actually happen.

Katherine was about to say something but never got the chance as Stefan added "_can you not leave him alone, have you not had enough of playing with him for your own entertainment, you claim to want him back but yet you treat him like shit, he deserves more then you, you don't deserve him Katherine, no one deserves to have to put up with a manipulative bitch like you" _icily.

He glared at her as he stood up and left the room in the same direction as Damon and went to his own room leaving Katherine all alone and he silently hoped she would be gone by tomorrow morning but he thought it was wishful thinking.

Katherine watched him leave hating that she had no chance of ever getting Damon back but she didn't really see what their problem was considering she was back and she thought Damon would have been happy she was back but she knew he obviously wasn't happy to see her as he didn't look at her the way he did when she was human.

She saw something in his eyes earlier when she went into his room and she saw a cold cynical look in his eyes and she realized she was the one to put it there along with the look of hatred he had on his face and in his eyes whenever he saw her.

Seeing the way he looked at her with disgust now made her feel regretful over the way she treated him but she knew she was being honest earlier.

Damon had overheard what Stefan said to Katherine and he was surprised that Stefan actually said that about him but he decided he didn't care anymore and just went to bed to sleep off the two bottles of bourbon he drank.

* * *

The next day Damon decided he was done with Mystic Falls, he was leaving so grabbed a bag and put some clothes in it along with the rest of his bourbon stash before leaving his bedroom.

He walked downstairs and went through the living area ignoring Stefan's shocked expression as he walked past him but he was stopped at he front door by Stefan who was standing in front of him.

Damon went to push past him but Stefan stopped his asking "_are you leaving" _not hiding his hurt expression.

Damon was about to make a sarcastic remark but seeing Stefan's expression he settled for "_I'm done with this place, since she wont leave, I will, its better for my sanity if I do" _icily.

He didn't want to say the real reason why he was leaving, he was leaving because he couldn't stand to be around Katherine anymore.

He knew she was right in saying he could never kill her, he had the chance and he couldn't, he hated that she was right about that so he decided he was leaving town to get over her once and for all.

He was surprised when Stefan replied "_but why" _with an underlying tone of hurt in his voice.

Damon picked up on it and as he looked at Stefan's expression he was surprised to find that Stefan didn't actually want him to leave.

Damon was afraid Katherine was lurking nearby so he took his phone out of his pocket and typed in "_I'm leaving to get over Katherine, I cant look at her anymore, it hurts too much, its alright for you, you knew she compelled you, I spent a hundred and forty five years obsessed with her, imagine how it feels for me, its like having my heart ripped out every time I see her" _before showing Stefan the message.

Stefan slightly shook his head in understanding thinking it all made perfect sense now and he could also understand Damon's need to leave and he also knew by the way Damon typed what he wanted to say that he didn't want anyone knowing the real reason why he was leaving, especially Katherine.

Stefan curiously asked "_but what about my eternity of misery promise that you made" _in a slight sarcasm.

Damon chuckled replying "_oh don't worry, I will pop up when you least expect it" _sarcastically with a smirk to match.

Stefan slightly laughed knowing it was the truth but he found he didn't want Damon to leave softly asking "_do you think we will ever be like we were when we were human" _hesitantly.

Damon knew what he meant replying "_too much has happened for that" _evasively with a soft smirk.

Stefan slightly shook his head in understanding before stepping to the side letting Damon walk past him knowing he couldn't blame Damon for leaving even if he didn't want him to leave but he knew Damon needed to get Katherine out of his system.

* * *

When Damon got to his car he saw Katherine leaning against the side of it to which he rolled his eyes to which she quipped "_leaving so soon, without me" _in a light tone.

Damon opened the car door before throwing his bag into the passenger seat and was about to get into it but was stopped when he felt her hand on his shoulder. He glared ahead of him before turning to face her retorting "_what do you want Katherine" _icily.

Katherine softened her expression replying "_I really am sorry for hurting you, you may not believe it and may hate me for it but it will never be as much as I hate myself for doing what I did to you, for hurting you" _sincerely with an expression to match.

Her honest expression surprised him but he hid it as she asked "_would you really have run with me if I told you the truth back then" _curiously, not sure if she wanted to know the answer.

Damon thought about making a bitchy comment to her but figured if she was being honest then so could he as he replied "_yes I would have, the fact I helped you kill two people when I went hunting with you that night when I was human should have told you I would have done anything for you" _in an honest tone but guarded expression.

Katherine picked up on it replying "_I'm sorry I never got to see that, but maybe one day you will understand" _softly as she moved her hand to his shoulder.

He softly smirked wanting to push her hand away but couldn't bring himself to do it as she added "_I know you will never forgive me, but I really am sorry, maybe one day I will get another chance with you" _sincerely with an open expression before placing a soft kiss on his lips with hers.

She let the kiss linger and was surprised when he returned it and when she stepped back the way she looked at him reminded him of the way she would look at him when he was human. But he wasn't human anymore and everything had changed over the decades, she caused him too much hurt and pain to go down that road again and if he was honest he just didn't trust her to not hurt him again.

He watched her silently with an icy expression waiting for any trace of her being deceptive and when he found none he replied "_never is a very long time for a vampire so I wouldn't hold my breath if I were you" _disdainfully with a hint of sarcasm.

She slightly laughed silently watching him get into the car before slamming the door shut and driving off down the driveway and something told her she might just see him again someday.

Damon drove past the Mystic Falls sign feeling a huge wave of relief wash over him thinking it felt good to let Katherine know exactly how much she hurt him. He remembered the first time he saw her get out that carriage outside his house in 1864 and he knew there and then she was nothing but trouble and a hundred and forty six years later he still knew she was nothing but trouble.

He slightly laughed to himself turning on the radio as a voice in his mind told him he would no doubt see her again if she had anything to do with it but he didn't push that thought away. He felt a soft smile spread across his face feeling that he had made his peace with her and he just wanted to forget about her and get her out of his system once and for all.

**The End**

* * *

**If you made it this far, thank you for reading.**


End file.
